


G.A.M.E

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: SM设定有道具、滴蜡、鞭打、强制高潮射尿、束缚等，车速过快接受无能请避雷。





	G.A.M.E

李东海被黑布蒙着眼睛，双手分开绑在床头两侧，因为塞着红球形状的口塞而无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角留下形成一道水渍。红色的绳子把大腿和小腿绑在一起折成M形，身上套了件只系一个扣子的白衬衫，从衣领露出皮革带的项圈。

开关门声后，从门口响起一阵脚步声来到床前。  
李赫宰把床上人的眼罩扯下来，突然的光线让李东海十分不适应，眼睛被刺激得满是生理泪水，迅速起了层雾气。  
他看见李赫宰穿着黑色暗纹西装，领带打的规整，戴着金丝边的眼镜一丝不苟，左手端着红酒杯，拿着皮鞭的右手垂在身旁。

李东海看着皮鞭一激灵，赶紧摇头示意。李赫宰见状好心的帮他把口球扯出来，李东海来不及活动泛酸的腮帮，赶紧扯出一个猫咪笑试图讨好人“赫啊，不要皮鞭好不好？”

“东海不乖，好好想想应该叫我什么？”拿着皮鞭的手抬起来，轻轻的碰了碰李东海的脸。

李东海愣了一下，接着小声的喊了句“主…主人…”

李赫宰满意的笑笑，却突然抬手连着挥舞皮鞭抽向李东海的腿根，大腿内侧的肉又嫩又敏感，李东海又疼又爽“啊…嘶…疼，轻点…”

“看来惩罚的不够，总记不住该叫什么。”

把李东海的眼睛重新蒙上，李赫宰转身放下酒杯从旁边的柜子里拿出电击棒。李东海看不见李赫宰在做什么，刚要不安的开口突然感觉有根凉凉的东西滑进衬衫，他刚要开口就感到一阵细微的电流绕着乳晕打转，想要说的话到嘴边转成了呻吟。

“啊……我、我记得了…主人…嗯…主人…”

感觉电流消失，李东海暗自松口气，然后下一秒他的声音就变了调。  
“呃…！不行…嗯…啊…”

李赫宰调大电流放在李东海的下身，绕着性器上下滑动，然后移到囊袋上描绘形状。  
李东海眼睛被挡着看不见人的动作，他不知道李赫宰下一步会移到哪里，失去视觉的身体比平时更敏感，微微发着抖。电击棒隔着布料摩挲乳头，绕着那里一圈一圈的滑动，李东海挣扎着扭动身体，手铐和项圈被他带的哗啦哗啦响。

像是终于玩够了，李赫宰把电击棒丢在一边。有了之前的经验李东海竖起耳朵仔细听着动静，却从乳头传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

“啊！赫宰！不…主人…疼…嗯…好疼…”

李赫宰把两个乳夹加好，轻轻的扯了扯乳夹上的小铃铛就叮铃啷当的响。李东海又羞又疼，眼睛上覆着的黑布也被眼泪打湿，李赫宰安抚地摸摸他的头发“东海要乖…一会就不疼了。”

 

李赫宰的手一定有魔力，  
李东海果真觉得没有刚才疼了，见人安静下来李赫宰顺着皮肤摸到下身，把蕾丝的丁字裤撕开随意撸动几下半硬的分身，拿过一旁准备好的阴茎环套上去，连着囊袋一起扣好后满意的弹了弹。

“今天不许射出来，我允许了才可以。如果没听话，主人会惩罚你的，明白吗？”

李东海点点头。

见状，李赫宰对着他的腿根‘啪啪’抽了两鞭“应该说什么？”

“主人！东海知道了…主人…”

 

李赫宰满意的点头，起身把杯里的红酒淋在他身上，俯下身凑到皮肤上舔舐，吸吮液体品尝红酒的味道。他恶意的拉着乳夹左右摇晃，另一手不停地揉捻胸肌。  
“嗯…主…主人……”

“红酒的味道很好呢，是因为东海所以变甜了吧…”李赫宰一口咬上紧实的胸肌，留下一个牙印。

“主人…东海…下边也、也想要…”

李赫宰把润滑剂挤在手心捂热，探向下面收缩的小穴，两根手指插进去准确的压在前列腺上，摸着那块凸起打转又加进一个手指，三指并在一起来回抽插，一连串的呻吟声立刻传出来。  
“啊…哈…主人啊……呃…慢点”

李赫宰猛的抽出手指“听我们东海的，慢点来。”

 

要死了……  
通过肠道的挤压能够清楚的感觉出每一颗珠子的形状，这根串满了珠串的棒子还在不停地深入，李东海几乎错觉自己快被体内的珠串穿透了。  
李赫宰把一串珠子推进，抓着留在外边的把手进进出出，不停地变化角度戳弄。直弄得李东海粗喘着求饶“不行…嗯…不要这个……想要主人的…”

闻言，李赫宰停下手上的动作，鼓励地拍了拍李东海的大腿“那么，东海自己把珠子排出来吧。”

 

好难过……

门庭大开的姿势根本使不上劲，好不容易推出去一点，一旦放松括约肌就又滑进去。李东海反复几次都没能把珠串排出去，反而进进出出几次戳在敏感点上，难受的眼泪打湿黑布流下来，满脸都湿乎乎的。  
李赫宰见状十分好心的帮他抽出来，颇为遗憾的说道“呀…我们东海不行啊…没有完成主人的任务，要罚。”

“嗯……对不起…”李东海瑟缩一下，小声地道歉。

李赫宰挑了只硕大的假阳具塞进小穴里，把档推到最大。好整以暇地站起身点上蜡烛站在床边，看着李东海被自慰棒刺激的像条脱水的鱼一样扑腾挣扎。

“啊…我不行…嗯…太快了…”

“呜…主、主人…放过我吧…啊…不行…”

李赫宰不答话，看着蜡烛烧的差不多了，倾斜了一下将蜡油滴在李东海胸膛上，还有几滴落在凌乱的白衬衫上。

“啊！不…不要…”

“主人…我错了…呃！嗯错了…饶了我吧…呜…”

李赫宰皱着眉把口球重新塞回李东海的嘴里，举着蜡烛思索下一步滴哪里。  
小穴里的阳具还在勤勤恳恳的工作，又粗又大的尺寸埋在体内疯狂的抽插。下身积压的快感越来越多堆积在小腹，分身涨的通红但却被束缚着射不出来，只能可怜兮兮的往外吐着液体。  
李赫宰看着像是突然来了灵感，把已经积攒了不少的蜡油从李东海的小腹一路淋到囊袋，白皙的皮肤衬着暗红色的蜡，李赫宰颇为满意的点头，很美。

“呃………！”  
脆弱被滴上蜡油，李东海被烫的一激灵，套着束缚环的性器突兀的抖了抖，硬生生的带着环射了出来。

“东海怎么总是不听话，是主人教的不够吗？”

李赫宰叹气，把口球重新塞进他嘴里，拉出正在工作的假阳具，高潮过的小穴紧紧地夹着玩具挽留，抽出的瞬间带着些许甬道的嫩肉跟着翻出来又缩回去。

“这么喜欢它吗？”他把着人的大腿，手上的假阳具对着洞口一冲到底，把收缩的肠肉一一顶开，然后拿着把手快速的抽插，在体内转着圈的深入。  
“你这么喜欢吗？都不肯张嘴松开？  
”  
李东海塞着口球发不出声音，只能从嗓子里呜呜的啜泣，刚发泄过一次的分身也重新立起，随着猛烈的动作拍打着小腹。他蒙着眼睛的黑布已经彻底湿透了，扭动间被蹭掉。  
李赫宰抬头看过去，映入眼帘的就是一团糟的李东海，眼圈红红的，口水和泪水糊了满脸，两边乳头被夹得充血，好看的像罂粟花，乳夹上的小铃铛随着扭动发出清脆的铃响，身上到处都是暗红色的蜡油，套着环的性器涨的通红。口球塞在嘴里发不出声音，被欺负的只能呜呜的哭。

 

不能再玩了，  
李赫宰终于忍不住了，他把李东海拉起来拿出嘴中的口球，扶着他的头对着自己的胯“把拉链拉开。”  
李东海抬眼看他的脸色，又小心翼翼地凑上去用牙齿咬住拉链往下拉，李赫宰连皮带都没解，把自己的那根从拉链里掏出来蹭李东海的脸。李东海乖巧的张开嘴含住龟头，舌头顶了顶马眼再把整根吞下去，连着做几次深喉，吞吐的同时两腮用力吸吮，时不时泪眼朦胧的抬眼看一下李赫宰的反应。  
看着身下的人努力给自己做口活儿的样子，李赫宰奖励地解开束缚手的手铐。李东海抬起脸露出乖巧的一字笑，眼泪糊得眼睛看人雾蒙蒙的。

“主人…想要你进来”

 

李赫宰把塞在洞口勤恳工作的阳具扔掉，换成自己的插进去，肠道的软肉立刻吸附上来紧紧的拥着男人的性器。  
李东海手附上李赫宰的脖子把人拉下来，他被折磨的快疯了，对着李赫宰的耳朵吹气“主人…快操我…”  
话音未落，李赫宰已经开始疯狂的活塞运动，不断的变化角度戳弄前列腺的敏感点，九浅一深的力度把李东海爽的意识理智什么的早都飞到九霄云外。

“啊…慢点…呃，我要…死了…嗯……”

李赫宰把他整个抱起来摁在墙上，托着李东海被绑成M型的腿往两边拉开从背后插进，李东海的下身被墙和身体挤在中间，又疼又爽，小孩把尿一样的姿势羞的他眼泪掉得更凶。

“主人的这根和刚才的那个东海喜欢哪一个，嗯？”

“啊…我要死了…唔慢点…啊……”

“说，喜欢哪个？”

“嗯…喜欢主人的…呜…太过了……”

李赫宰进出的速度越来越快，抽出时带着肠道的肉翻出又狠狠的插进去，润滑剂和着精液被打成了白沫黏在交合的地方，整个房间全是肉体相撞和囊袋撞在屁股上的声音，其中还混着铃铛和铁链的响声。剧烈的动作让胸前乳夹甩来甩去，李东海爽的胡言乱语  
“啊…哥哥…轻点…”

“我要死了…太过、太过了…啊…”

“主人…快…我想…嗯…嗯…”

李东海肠道收缩的越来越厉害，快感堆积射不出来的难过让他带着哭腔喊“啊……！赫..不、主人求求你，解开吧呜…我想射…”

李赫宰不忍心的为难他，取下套环后囊袋的皮扣还没来得及松开，李东海已经尖叫着射出来。已经有些稀薄的精液喷溅到他的脸上，嘴唇、鼻尖、睫毛上都挂着些暧昧的液体。李赫宰一只手托着人的腰继续活塞运动，另一只手把身上精液尽数抹在手上塞进他嘴里。

“自己的味道好不好吃，我们东海要把自己喂饱啊”  
李东海嘴里全是精液的腥膻味，吃自己精液的羞耻感让他的后穴紧张地绞着，然后被李赫宰坚定的捅开。

摘下两个乳夹，把李东海放到地毯上拉高胯部整个腰悬空，李赫宰蹲坐着从上往下进入。这个姿势进的特别深，李东海被顶的觉得自己五脏六腑都移了位置。  
他恍恍惚惚之间看着仍然西装革履的李赫宰甚至连裤子上的扣和皮带都没解开，只从拉链里伸出东西进进出出，私处的嫩肉被拉链磨得火辣辣的。他不自觉的把手伸到交合的地方，摸到被抻平褶皱的小穴紧紧地含着男人粗大的性器，抹了一把被带出来的体液含进嘴里吸吮，换来了更猛烈的撞击。  
李赫宰红着眼腾出一手掐住李东海的脖子微微用力，另一只手快速撸动被冷落许久的前面。被掐着脖子在快要窒息的状态中高潮，强烈的快感来临时李东海大脑一片空白，回过神的时候眼泪和口水已经不受控制的肆意流淌。  
他已经没有什么东西能射了，透明的液体喷洒在上身，李赫宰在甬道疯狂的挤压中把精液射在李东海体内深处。

两个人抱在一起喘息一会，李赫宰把手伸进小穴里搅弄，曲起指节变换着角度摸索，然后深深浅浅的进进出出  
“东海记得今天射了几次吗，要领罚。”

刚高潮过的敏感身子很快又有了感觉，李东海哆嗦着承受过多的情欲“嗯…不行了…真的不行了，我要死了…”

 

“惩罚是被主人用手指插射，东海犯了错，要认罚才是乖孩子。”

说着又添一根手指，加快手上的动作。手指微微屈起，李赫宰的手灵活地在肠道内变换角度，察觉到李东海正顺着他的节奏不自主的挺胯。  
“东海好像很喜欢我的手指，比主人用下面插进去都高兴呢”

“喜欢主人的东西还是喜欢手指多一点？”

“你…你别说…呜…我不行了，真的不行…”

李东海疯狂的摇头，想把过多的快感甩出去，但没多久他就感觉到想射的欲望“啊…我要…要到了…唔嗯…再快一点…”

射了太多次的肉棒颤颤巍巍的抖了抖，可怜兮兮地吐出些液体。李赫宰手上动作没停，他想要的可不止是这个，他不仅想让李东海被手指操到高潮，还想让他被手指操到尿出来。  
他一边保持着动作，一边凑上去咬着乳头吸吮，时不时的拿舌头去挑拨乳尖。

“东海被几根手指爽成这样，主人不努力都不行呢”

“嗯…我想…啊！我射不出来…嗯…放开我…”

“啊…求求你…真的不行了…呜我要尿出来了…呜…”

“那就尿出来，我把着东海呢，来吧。”李赫宰像给小孩把尿一样扶着手里的东西，埋在体内的手又快又狠，胳膊肌肉隆起快速抽插。  
李东海忍了又忍，最后抵抗不住欲望来袭，一股尿液从马眼里流出来，把两个人身体淋湿。他被榨的干干净净一滴也没剩，脱力的倒在李赫宰怀里，长久的高潮让他不停地急速喘气。  
李赫宰一下一下的顺着后背抚摸给他顺气，然后动手把绑着腿的绳子解开。好半天李东海才找回神智，想起刚才发生的事就脸红着往李赫宰怀里钻。

李赫宰抬起李东海的脸给人擦去脸上的水渍，吻上嘴唇伸出舌头互相挑逗，温柔带有安抚性的吻让李东海慢慢平静下来，仰着头承受爱人的亲吻。  
亲密过后两个人都更黏对方，李赫宰抵着李东海的额头有一下没一下的你亲我一口，我亲你一口。  
他心疼的摸了摸被绳子勒出红痕的大腿“疼不疼？”  
看见李东海摇头也不放心，凑过去仔细的检查确定没有受伤又挪回去抱住人“以后不玩这个了，一旦把你弄伤我得心疼死。”  
李东海心里涨涨的，他喜欢李赫宰这样把自己放在心尖上疼的样子。  
“没关系呀，我挺喜欢的”

 

“我们下次试女仆装吧，很可爱的！”

 

 

“李赫宰你滚吧！！！！”  
感动不过三秒。

 

 

之后的一次节目上，  
“银赫他很会吸的！”

KEY：……………  
东海哥你精神出走了吗？

李赫宰：我明白这个暗示了！今晚安排上了！

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
